The Playing Game
by mavricktag
Summary: It's been ten years since the lairs had to deal with 'A'. All are married expect for one of the lairs who works for the BAU unit in D.C. - (I have done some minor changes that I have missed at the beginning. Everything else is still the same. Enjoy. )
1. Chapter 1

**It's been ten years since the lairs had to deal with 'A' are all married expect for one of the lairs who works for the BAU unit in D.C. Prentiss isn't in this, although I have nothing against her, it's about the time she left the BAU.**

The Playing Game

Chapter 1

It was your average Friday when I walked into the BAU building, with my bag hanging on my shoulder, coffee in hand. I caught up with Morgan who was chatting with Reid about something.

"Morning." Morgan said as I took a sip of the warm liquid.

"Morning."

"Rough weekend?" I smiled a little.

"I didn't say that."

"You had a date last night, didn't you?"

"I didn't say that either." I began to walk and left the two speechless as I caught up with JJ.

"Playing with their heads again, Alex?" I faked a surprise look.

"Me? Never." JJ rolled her eyes. Reid walked up behind me followed by Morgan.

"So to answer our question?" I jumped making JJ hold back a laugh as the rest of the team walked in and as Rossi spoke.

"Don't get comfortable just yet." I spoke as Hotch walked up.

"Where are we going?"

"Rosewood, Pennsylvania." I arched an eyebrow as Reid answered.

"Why Rosewood?"

"Mona Vanderwaal was murdered at Radley yesterday." I jumped in before the others could.

"Do we know how?"

"She was smothered to death." Garcia said.

Later that day the seven of us climbed out of our issued SUV's making me shiver as I fixed my leather jacket making JJ notice.

"You ok?"

"You all know I used to live here, right?" they nodded. "It's a small town so news will travel fast and this place still gives me the creeps."

We walked into Radley to see people sitting in random chairs making me get chills as we walked by to the nurse's station.

"How may I help you?" JJ flashed her badge as she looked at me.

"Oh, I'm with her."

The two of us entered Mona's old room to find it taped off but surprisingly, no Mona. We both exchanged looks.

"This can't be good." JJ said.

"You're telling me." I stopped one of the uniform officers. "Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Where's the body?"

"What body?"

"The one that's supposed to be here." Spencer walked in.

"Is everything okay here?" I turned around with a surprise look on my face. "Spencer Hastings, I'm the one who called." She smiled as the three of us exchanged handshakes.

"Agent Jareau. I'm guessing the two of you know each other?" Spencer spoke before I could.

"Yeah, we went to the same high school together. It's good to see you again, Alex." I smiled and nodded.

"Same here." That's when my cell ranged with an unknown number.

"Is that Garcia?"

"No it's not. Wrong number." JJ just nodded knowing that Spencer saw right through me. "Let's get started shall we?"

"Yeah, good idea."

Hours later after finding no evidence, I took off the gloves and ran a hand over my face as Morgan and Hotch walked up.

"JJ said the body is missing?" I returned a nod as I closed the trunk.

"Yeah. The uniforms swear that they saw Mona Vanderwaal lying in her room dead."

"But you don't believe them?" I sighed.

"I don't know."

"Are you ok?" Reid asked.

"I'm probably just tired."

I walked into the coffee-house and saw that the same couch that we use to sit at still existed. I nodded at the Batista and paid for my double latte and spotted Spencer and the gang, who waved me over.

"Alex, hi." Hanna said as the three of us exchanged hugs. "It's good to see you." I gave a tiny smile.

"Same here."

"Last time we talked, you said-." I cut Aria off.

"I would never come back to Rosewood?" they nodded. "Work brought me."

"Alexandra here, is working-."

"Spencer. I don't think." Emily answered.

"Don't think what? We know that the F.B.I. is in town for Mona's case." I didn't say anything.

"You're working with them, aren't you?" Aria asked. I just nodded. Thankfully Spencer decided to jump in.

"Did you ever call the person back?" I saw Aria's eyes begin to grow curious.

"Who called?"

"It wasn't a call." The four looked at me funny as I pulled up the text from 'A'.

"Let the games begins. – A." Hanna said.

**My first on PLL with a crossover of Criminal Minds. I don't own anything of the original characters except for my own and the plot. Please tell me what you think. I know I said things would be slow for a while, but this one was plotting in my head. P.S. Alex is my character. I'll have more info. on her when time comes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty Little Liars and Criminal Minds

The Playing Game

Chapter 2

**I just did some minor correction adjustments that I had missed in the beginning.**

**I gotta give a shot out to TheHeartofWriting for helping me out. Once again, I don't own anything except for my plot and my original characters. And once again, this is my first crossover for PLL and Criminal Minds. I'm also trying to follow along with this season finally just to keep everyone posted. Enjoy.**

**Plot: It's been ten years since the lairs had to deal with 'A' are all married expect for one of the lairs who works for the BAU unit in D.C.**

The sun was beginning to shine through the curtains making me snuggle closer to Hotch's warm body. I felt his fingers trace my somewhat bare shoulder as my eyes begin to flutter open just as our phones buzzed.

"Don't answer it." He reached over and grabbed mine.

"I believe it's for you. Someone named Spencer Hastings. Should I be worried?" I looked up at him with tired eyes as he brushed back some of my hair out of my face.

"_She_ is an old friend." I leaned up and kissed him which of course he deepen. "So no you don't have to worry."

I walked in to find her sitting outside at the picnic tables in front of the Grille with my coffee and spoke as I took off my headphones.

"Have a nice run?"

"I did."

"I went by your hotel room this morning. You weren't there."

"Checking up on me, Spence?"

"I was just making sure you were ok. Since we haven't heard from 'A' in years."

"I'm ok considering." She arched an eye brow at me.

"Considering?"

"I haven't been sleeping well in last couple of days."

"Having dreams of Ali again?" I simply nodded.

Hotch and I walked up to the DiLaurentis' house, Jessica walked out the front door and greeted us with a smile.

"Alexandra. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise."

"I'm assuming this isn't a social call?" Aaron spoke before I could.

"I'm afraid not. Aaron Hotchner, F.B.I."

"You're here about Mona?" We nodded. "You're also wondering if this has to do with Alison's death?" I didn't say anything, but then again the look on my face could tell stories.

"I'm sorry, who is Alison?" Aaron asked.

"My daughter."

I left both Jessica and Hotch in the living room and went to Ali's old bedroom to see if I can find anything that would the current case. What I didn't expect to see, was Ali's room still the same. I pulled out my cell phone and snapped a couple of pictures just as Jessica walked up.

"Find everything you need?" I turned around and placed my cell in my back pocket.

"I did. I see you kept Ali's room the same." She slightly nodded.

"I keep hoping she's still alive. I know it sounds crazy." I spoke before Hotch could.

"It's not." I handed her my card. "If you think of anything else, please don't hesitate to call." She nodded as she watched us leave.

The two were standing outside the house; I knew the look that Hotch was giving me wasn't good.

"You think she's hiding something?"

"Tell you the truth. I'm not sure of anything right now." My cell buzzed with Garcia's name. "Garcia please tell me you have something."

"It's too soon to tell."

"What do you mean?"

"The pictures that you sent me are exactly alike." I sighed.

"So there's no way to tell if something had been moved?"

"No. Sorry." I ran a hand over my face as Hotch took over.

"Thanks Garcia." Morgan, JJ and Reid walked up. "Did the three of you have any luck?"

"The corner still hasn't located Vanderwaal's body." JJ said.

"The news reporters will have a field day with this one."

"What about Ms. DiLaurentis?" Reid asked as I leaned against the SUV.

"I don't know. I mean, sure back when my friends and I were at least trying to find answers, I may have thought she did it. But now? She still has Allison's room the same way when she disappeared." I pulled up the picture and showed it to Reid.

"Studies say that mothers with disappearing children take longer to heal than others."

"Or more than others." I added.

"What's your plan now?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know." They nodded as I left.

While I staring at Ali's room on my cell. I found myself sitting at the bar drowning back shots and was greeted by Caleb.

"Staring at that thing will make your eyes pop out." I glared at him. "So I hear."

"What are you doing Caleb?"

"Hello to you too. The girls are worried about you." I tossed another shot back.

"They shouldn't be." I started to go for what seem to be my fifth shot until Caleb grabbed the bottle from me. "What the hell, Caleb!?"

"You had enough."

Caleb practically dragged me into what is now his and Hanna's house. The girls walked in from the kitchen with worried looks on their faces.

"Is she drunk?" Aria asked.

"Very." He said as I plopped down on the couch.

"That…was funn." Both Spencer and Hanna held back laughs.

"She's going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow." Emily said, Aria nodded in agreement as I turned my back towards them.

"Look, I'm all for Alex to stay here-." Spencer cut Hanna off.

"I'll talk to her in morning." The two nodded as they started for the stairs, but Caleb stopped in mid step.

"She did say something about for being sorry not you all about her and Jason."

The next morning I woke up by the blinding of the sun which made me rub my temple in the process as Spencer walked in with Aria and Hanna.

"Sleep well?" I looked at them and stared at their disappointed looks on their faces.

"Have much did I to drink?" Aria handed me a cup of coffee.

"Enough to make a fool of yourself last night." Hanna said earning her a glare. "Kidding."

"How come you didn't tell us about you and Jason?" Emily asked as I gave them a blank look.

"I-I don't know."

Later that day, I met the team back at the hotel lobby and by the looks of it I missed a lot.

"Alex, uh, did you happen to catch the news this morning?" Reid asked.

"No, I was over at the Rivers' house, why?"

"A Jason DiLaurentis was found dead this morning." Morgan said as I collapsed onto the couch. "I'm guessing you know him?"

"Yeah. We went out a few times after I left for Nashville." JJ walked back over with a concern look on her face.

"Hotch we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Alex's gun and shield was found at the scene." My face fell in confusion.

"I swear I had nothing to do with Jason's murder." This time Rossi spoke.

"Who can clarify your alibi?"

"Tony's. It's a bar-."

"I saw it on the way in." Hotch said. "Go to your hotel room for now."

"Hotch, you can't be serious?"

"You don't have your shield or gun-."

"At least let me go and tell Jason's mother-."

"I don't think that-."

"She lost her daughter, if at all I _owe_ to let her know that her son was found dead before the media gets to her."

"She has a point, Hotch." Morgan said.

I walked up the wooden steps to DiLaurentis house and knocked to find Jessica still in a simple jeans and t-shirt.

"Is it about Ali?" I shook my head no. "Jason?" I nodded. "What happened?"

"Jason, Jason was found dead this morning." Next thing I knew her hand meeting my cheek. "I thought you should be the first to know."

"I want you to _leave_ now."

"Ms. D, please. If there's any-." She shook her head.

"No. I want you off my property. You are no longer welcome here. " I just returned a small nod and watched her walk back inside before I stuck my business card between the screen door.

Jake and Aria's house-

Hanna walked in with Spencer and Emily who looked like they had take-out in hands just as I followed in behind a few seconds later.

"Looks like you guys have been busy." Emily nodded.

"We have Chinese food."

"Chinese I can handle right now." I looked over at Aria. "How did you manage to get Jake out of the house?"

"I simply told him that we needed a girl's night." I nodded as Spencer leaned in.

"How are you holding up?"

"Ok considering."

"Considering?" Emily asked.

"Tell me when you get slapped by your ex-boyfriend's mother isn't exactly the homecoming I wanted." Hanna' eyes grew.

"Ms. D slapped you?"

"Part of the job that I hate." Thankfully Aria spoke up.

"Why don't we start the movie?" Spencer nodded.

"Good idea."

Later during our movie marathon I must have dozed off when my cell phone buzzed with Morgan's name on it making me get up and leave for the kitchen.

"Hey Derek." I said as a yawn escaped my mouth.

_"Did I wake you?"_ I rubbed scratch my head.

"No. Movie marathon." I looked over at the girls to find Hanna passed out along with Spencer and Emily. "I'll be right there." Aria walked in.

"What's up?"

"I gotta go."

"Now?" I nodded just as Hanna, Spencer and Emily were waking up.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked.

"I gotta go."

"Now?" A tired Hanna asked as I nodded again. "But the night has just begun." I began to smile some.

"I hate to tell the three of you, but the three of you fell asleep before the second act." They all shared looks. "Look, all I know is that we may have a lead on the case. That's it. I'll call when I can." I started to leave.

"Be careful." I turned back to face them and smiled.

"Always."

Ezra's apartment

Morgan busted the door open to Ezra's place, bills were scattered on the bar, JJ was going through them. I noticed an old picture of him and Aria from when they were 'secretly' dating when we were in high school. Thankfully I took a few acting classes when I was living in Nashville at the time.

"Isn't that you're friend Aria?" Reid asked.

"Yeah."

"If he was a teacher when they were dating-." I cut Reid off as both JJ and Hotch looked up.

"They met in Germany. He had no idea…"

"Until, the first day of school?" Hotch asked. I simply nodded as Morgan's cell ranged.

"Talk to baby girl."

_"Ezra Fitz is located at Rivers' Café."_ I turned around. _"He just logged onto his laptop."_

"Garcia, can you tell us who's working there today?"

_"You know the owner?"_

"Long story."

"You're thinking about going in there alone?" Rossi asked.

"As much as I hate it, yes. I don't want to spook him." He nodded.

River's Café

I nodded at Barista, paid for latte as I searched for a nearby corner, pulling out my cell phone in the process acting like I was busy. That's when Ezra looked over from the cashier counter and walked over.

"Miss Brooks, it's good to see you." I returned a small smile.

"You too."

"Are you expecting someone?" Just then Morgan walked in.

"Hi, I don't think we've met. Derek Morgan." I sighed.

"Ezra Fitz. I should get back to my work. It was nice seeing you again."

"Same here." I looked at Morgan. "What took you so long?" Just then, Ezra took a run for it just as Hanna clocked in.

"It's not like-."

"Hold that thought. Fitz is making a run for it." I grabbed my phone and making a run for the back.

As I was chasing after Ezra into a dark alley way, I was blindsided by Ezra's fist to my face.

"What the hell!?"

"Sorry I had to do that." Then it clicked.

"You're 'A'?" He began to clap as I tackled him just as Morgan caught up.

"Very good." I nailed him in the nose making him scream in pain. "Where's Mona's body?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Next thing I knew, he pulled out a knife.

"Put the weapon down!" Morgan's voice echoed through the alley.

"She knows too much." That's when I felt the knife enter into my right side and the sound of Morgan's gun. "Go ahead and kill me!" Morgan walked over towards him with his gun pointed to his face as he stepped on his wrist that once held the knife.

"Derek." He looked at me. "We need him for answers."

I watched Morgan cuffed Ezra as I slid down the brick wall as my eye lids were getting heavier by the minute as a familiar voice telling me to keep my eyes open along with the soft touch of hands putting pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Aaron."

"Helps on the way. Stay with us."

The next day still sore from the fight with Ezra, I walked into the interview room to find Reid watching Morgan and Rossi interview Fitz.

"Hey." I took a seat in the empty chair.

"Shouldn't-?"

"Don't start with me, Reid." He backed off just as JJ brought in Aria.

"Is this really necessary, I really need -."

"Aria, I know you'll probably going to hate me for this, but you need to hear this." Reid turned on the two-way mirror light as I received a confused look.

_"Yes, those jackets belong to me. Did I have anything to do with Mona's death? No. But with Ali…"_

"So all this time Ezra has been behind this?"

"And Cee Cee Drake. Look Aria-."

"I'm fine. Really. I'm just glad you told me. I really should get back to my students." JJ nodded.

"I'll walk you out."

"She's lying isn't she?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." I winced getting up. "Tell Hotch I'm going back to the hotel."

"Got it. Take it easy." I nodded just as my cell phone ranged.

_"A secret's a bitch. – A."_ I looked around to see the town's folks looking at the cell phones just as Jenna's blue Mustang driving by.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's chapter 3. Sorry it's been taking so long to post. Like I said, this is my first PLL story and Crossover with Criminal Minds. Chapter 4 is in Progress as I speak. Enjoy.**

Hotch and I pulled up to my mother's house to pick up Jack, I gently grabbed his hand before we got out of the car.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow and pick up Jack." He arched an eyebrow at me.

"Bailing on seeing to your own mother?"

"I just don't want to explain on how I got hurt." I saw the smirk forming on his face.

"You're chickening out." I began to nervously laugh.

"I am not. I also didn't get any sleep on the plane thanks to Reid's…" He chuckled.

"Point taken."

"We'll pick up Jack and have our family time together." I smiled as I leaned in for a kissed.

"Have I told you that, I love you?" He smiled as he brushed back some strands of hair behind ear.

"That is something I can never tired of hearing." My eyes grew bigger as we exchanged kisses.

The two of us walked up the wooden steps and expected to be greeted by my mother but instead was surprise to see the door slightly open as both Hotch and I exchanged glances as we pulled out our guns. As the two of us walked in, I saw my mother knocked out and tied to a chair.

"Well, well. Look who joined the party." Hotch still had the gun pointed at Mona.

"What did you do to her!?" I said.

"She'll be fine. Agent Hotchner, you might want to lower your gun," He arched an eyebrow at her as held tightly to Jack, which made the mamma bear come out of me.

"Let him go, Mona!" Mona started to brush back his bangs.

"Or what? You wouldn't shot me. Motherhood suits you." I started for my gun as she placed the edge of the knife to his throat.

"Don't do it!" Hotch shouted.

"Let them go. You can do whatever you with me." The sirens stopped as Aaron untied my mother and left.

Hotch carried my mother bridal style outside to see Morgan taking off his sunglasses just as gunfire echoed the house. Few minutes later JJ, Morgan, Rossi and Hotch rushed inside the house, I began to move from on what used to be the coffee table.

"Hotch, over here." Morgan said as I started to move. "Easy." I winced in pain as I started to get up.

"You ok?" Hotch asked.

"I'm fine." Rossi walked back in.

"Jack's missing."

I was staring out the window in the waiting room area, my arms crossed and was brought back to reality by JJ, who had a glass of water.

"Thought you could use a drink." I return a soft smile.

"Thanks."

"How are you holding up?"

"Wish I had some answers."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I'm good thank you though." She returned a nod just as the doctor walked in.

"For Ashlyn Brooks." I turned around to see the sincere look on his face, which I have given people for the last few years for when they have lost loved ones. "I'm so sorry for your lost. We did the best we could." I sat down on a nearby chair.

Later that day I was taking my afternoon run I made it to the Brew just as the two o'clock crowd was getting their bodies re-caffeinated. I spotted Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Aria, who were sitting at a round table as my cell went off with a block number.

_"Momma bear can be scary.-A."_ My eyes grew big as I saw the picture of Jack.

"Something wrong?" Aria asked as I cleared my throat as I placed my cell back in my coat pocket.

"I hope not." Then it clicked, I remembered that Mona and Hanna used to besties. "Actually I need to barrow Hanna for a moment."

The ride back to the hotel room was quiet and Hanna knew there was something I wasn't telling her. The clouds were just rolling in as the two of us pulled into the parking lot when Hanna broke the small silence.

"Ok, what's with you?" I handed her my cell. "You have a son?" I nodded. "You received this from 'A' didn't you?"

"Yeah, look you're the only who knows."

"Ok. What do you need me to do?"

The two of us met up with Hotch and the team, Hanna was introduced to the team as Hotch and I stepped off to side.

"Are you sure you want to involve your friend?"

"She said she'll do it. Plus she know Mona better than I do." I placed my hand on top of his just as both Hanna and the team turned their heads to us. "We'll get him back." He nodded just as Garcia spoke up.

"Guys sorry to interrupt." She spotted my hand on top of Aaron's which I quickly removed.

"What is it, Garcia?" Hotch asked as we walked back over towards the group and I gave Hanna the '_I tell you later look_.'

"The prints that JJ and Morgan picked up at Alex's mother's house, does in fact belong to Mona Vanderwaal." I turned to face Hanna.

"Are you ready to make the call?" She nodded.

"Whatever I need to do to help." She dialed Mona's number as I signaled for Reid to do the trace.

_"I was wondering when Alex was going to have you to call."_

"I did this on my own terms, Mona."

_"Touchy. Must be cramps."_ I felt my body tense up as Reid told her to keep Mona talking.

"Why don't we meet for coffee, chat?"

_"Alex is there isn't she?"_ I gave her a nod.

"Yes."

_"I know you want Jack back." _I walked over to Hanna.

"If you lay a hand on him…" I could hear Jack's crying voice in the background that's when my voice must have turned cold, making Hanna slightly nervous.

_"Don't worry, I haven't…yet." _I was about to say something, but Mona ended the phone call.

"We lost contact." I walked off.

While I was sitting on the bed, my knees pulled up to my chess, I watched Hanna walked in with a concern look on her face.

"I would ask if you're ok, but that's kinda a dumb question." I wiped a tear from my face as I looked out the window.

"This was supposed to be an easy drop off. Take Mona back to Radley-."

"And then introduce Jack to us?" I nodded as Hotch walked in.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Hanna shook her head.

"Actually I should go call my husband and get him to pick me up. Call if you need anything." I nodded as I watched Aaron walk closer to me while I picked up Jack's stuff dog.

"He doesn't go anywhere without this thing." I felt tears begin to form in my eyes.

"We'll get him back." I nodded as he brought me into his lap as JJ walked in with a surprised look on her face as I looked up.

"Garcia has a lead." The two of us nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Both Hotch and I were waiting desperately in Rosewood PD for any news on Jack. I got up from the uncomfortable chair and walked to the water color to get a drink when Morgan brought in a cuffed Ezra, who shared a smirk grin with me. Mrs. Fields walked up and gave me a friendly hug just as Emily and Hanna walked in with food in hand.

"Can't believe he's 'A'." Emily said as I took one last sip of my water and tossed the cup in the trashed.

"I still don't trust him." I said making Emily look at funny.

"I brought some food."

"Thanks but I'm not hungry." I left the two and headed for the interview room.

"I'll make sure she eats." Hotch said as Hanna handed him the food.

I quietly walked into the interview room and watched Morgan interrogate Ezra. I stared at his eyes that held no emotion as I was playing with my necklace that Aaron had given to me.

"You sure, you should be watching?" JJ asked.

"It's better than waiting." Morgan walked out.

"He's not budging."

"Why don't I give it a try?"

"Is that a great idea?" JJ asked.

"Look, Fitz has to know where Jack is, if he won't talk to an agent, maybe he'll talk to a parent."

"I still don't like it." Morgan said.

"I don't either. But what other choice do we have?" I asked. "We still don't know where Vanderwaal is." I left the two standing there before they could answer.

"Miss Brooks, it's good to see you again." Ezra said as I sat down across from him.

"We've known each other long enough that you can call me by my first name."

"Right. I'm guessing you want answers?"

"I do." I placed the pictures of his other 'place' in front of him.

"What's this?"

"You tell me."

"You seem to have this all figured out." I arched an eyebrow as Hotch walked in on the other side.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"Surprisingly well." JJ said.

"If you think I'm going to tell where your son is, Agent." I started to tense up. "You have another thing coming towards you."

"Is that a threat Fitzgerald?"

"We may know each other from way back, but you and your team are getting in way to deep." I raised my eyebrow at him. "How about that lawyer?" He gave me a smirk grin as he crossed his arms.

"Give me the name of the person." I placed the pen and paper in front of him.

"Then I'll get my lawyer?" JJ walked in.

"You have a minute?" I nodded.

"What is it, JJ?" I asked.

"We've located Jack."

Just outside of Rosewood

Both Hotch and I pulled up just as Morgan and Prentiss ran out with Jack to meet up with the paramedics as Aaron's arms wrapped around my body for comfort.

"He's ok." Prentiss said as I sighed into his chest. "Mona didn't hurt him." The two of us looked over Emily's shoulder just as Rossi was walking out with Mona.

"Where's Cee Cee?"

The hospital room was quiet except for the machines quietly beeping, I could see the stars, well barely through window as I was sitting across from Jack's hospital bed; Aaron walked in with what smelled to be Starbucks in hand and a sandwich.

"Any change?" I turned to face him.

"Still asleep. A nurse came back a few minutes ago." A yawn escaped my mouth as I felt his hand come to my back.

"Get some sleep." My stomach rumbled making us both let out a small laugh.

"My stomach on the other hand says I need to eat." He tossed the sandwich back and forth from each hand.

"Good thing I got you a sandwich." I returned a small smile.

Later I was at my parent's old place, I opened the barn doors to see my ol' man's motorcycle haunting me. I walked towards it as I was putting my hair in a ponytail. After I got some music playing softly, I started to examine the bike just as Hotch walked up.

"So this is where I get to see the old Alexandra Brooks?" I walked up to him and greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey."

"Now this is some greeting I can get used to." I smiled.

"I couldn't agree more." Aaron leaned in for another kiss but I rejected.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." I walked towards my dad's motorcycle and leaned against it.

"I know you're worried and we'll find him." He gave me a concern look as he rubbed his hands up and down on my arms.

"I know that."

"Then what is it?"

"I think we should tell the team."

It felt just like happened yesterday I squatted down at Ali's grave just as it was about to rain. I kept on thinking that someone was following me since I came back, as I turned my towards the black iron gate, as a blue mustang driving by making me tense as I stood up. I called the Hanna to meet me at the Brew.

"How are you holding up?" Hanna asked as the two of us exchanged hugs.

"Barely slept."

"If you and-." Aria, Spencer and Emily walked up.

"Hey." Aria gave us a confuse look. "Are we missing something?" We took a seat on the couch as I pulled out my cell with the picture of Jack.

"You have a son?" I nodded as the girls look at the photo.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Emily asked.

"I was, but then Mona 5.0 happened." Spencer's eyes traveled toward Hanna.

"You knew?"

"It was my idea."

"So, when do we get to me the little guy?" Aria asked as I let out a sigh of relief.

Weeks later things had slow down or at least I had thought. I dragged myself to the sound of the doorbell to be greeted by JJ.

"You look-." I let out a stiff laugh as I brushed back some fallen hair out of my face.

"Yeah, I feel it." I moved to let her in.

"Well my homemade chicken soup should help." I gave her a week smile.

"Honestly, I…" I rushed to bathroom as Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily walked up to the door.

"Alex is in the bathroom." JJ said as Spencer nodded.

"How is she?" Aria asked as they walked in.

"She feels like crap." I said sarcastically walking to the couch.

"That should be my cue. Call if you need anything." I gave a slow nod.

"Thanks for coming by." She nodded and left.

"So, are you up for a movie marathon?" Emily turned to see me already curled up on the oversize chair asleep.

"I think we lost our fifth movie buddy."

JJ walked back into the BAU and found Hotch in the lounge pouring him a cup of coffee and offered her one as well.

"Hey thanks, for checking on Alex for me." She smiled.

"No problem. Her friends showed up just as I was leaving." He nodded.

"I don't want to put you and Will out of-."

"Hotch it's not a problem, besides, Henry and Jack love playing together."

The credits were rolling when I woke up with what felt like to be a blanket draped over my body. I got off the couch with the blanket still wrapped around me, when I smelled food coming from kitchen.

"You find everything ok there Spence?" She turned around.

"Hey you're up." I nodded. "And to answer your question, I did. Your soup should be ready anytime." I nodded as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went back to the oversize chair.

As I was flipping through channels, I stopped at some random black and white movie as Spencer walked in with the soup. "What are we watching?"

"I have no idea. I'm actually never home at this time."

"Looks…"

"Old?" I asked.

"I was going to say classic, but yes." Something clicked the texts that we have received from 'A' over the years. "Alex what is it?"

"Back when we received the texts from 'A' we had Caleb try triangulate where they came from."

"Right. What are you getting at?" Aria, Hanna and Emily walked in.

"Apparently we missed something." Aria said as the three placed groceries on the island.

"Are you pregnant, Alex?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Shut up Hanna." Emily said. _Some things never have change, I thought to myself._

"I think I may have an idea by get a triangulation on the text…"

"I can call-."

"No offense, Han, I know Caleb knows his stuff-."

"But you know someone better?" I nodded.

I walked into the BAU wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt and of course was stopped by Hotch who had a concern look on his face.

"Hey, everything ok?"

"Yeah. I had to get out of the house." Garcia walked up.

"You're back."

"Technically no. I had to get out of the house. Since you're here, I need your help with something." Hotch arched an eyebrow at me.

Both Garcia and I entered her analyst room as I pulled out my cell phone and went through my text.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Find out where this text came from."

"Unblocked number can tricky." I pulled up a nearby chair.

"Tell me about."

"Should I be concern?"

"No."

"I'll let you know when I have something." I gave a slight nod and left.

Meanwhile I was making my way towards the break room I wiped the sweat from my forehead just as I caught up with Morgan and JJ who had a concern look on their faces. I started to open my mouth to say something, but my knees decided to collapse on me.

Hotch's office

I began to stir some and felt the present of the team standing around waiting.

"How are you feeling?"

"I know not to eat anything from JJ from now on." They all looked at her.

"She's kidding." I began to cough.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Hotch said I just nodded as I was attacked by another cough.

The city lights covered the stars as they shined through the hospital window while the monitors were beeping softly as the doctor walked out of Alex's room with the clipboard in hand. The team rose and the lairs rose from their seats all with concern looks on their faces.

"How is she, doctor?"

"The test results came back and she was poison by a clear substance. We gave her some medication to sooth the pain." He began to leave but stopped in mid step.

"Is there something else doctor?" Rossi asked.

"She kept on saying the name, Cee Cee Drake. I don't know if that means anything."

"Thank you doctor." Hotch said.

"Cee Cee is still out there?" Aria questioned.

"We don't know that for sure." Morgan said.

"Actually, Alex had me to run some unknown text messages from cell phone." Garcia added.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Hotch asked.

I was slowly starting to wake up when the door open revealing JJ's present walking in what looked like to be a teddy bear.

"A bear?" I asked groggily.

"I figured it would be the safest way to go." I smiled a little.

"It wasn't your fault, JJ." Hotch walked in.

"She's right." I yawned.

"Maybe I should…"

"JJ."

"Yes Alex?"

"Thanks for the bear." She smiled and left.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I coughed up my lung." Aaron smiled as he started to rub my forehead with his thumb.

"Get some sleep." My eyelids grew heavy as he continued to rub my head.

Aaron and I walked into the house and greeted by Jack, who nearly knocked me down just as Aaron placed his hand on my lower back.

"I missed you, mommy." I ruffled his hair.

"I missed you to buddy." Aria walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands.

"Hey guys."

"Aria made me lunch." I let out a small laugh.

"She did?"

"Hey Jack, why don't you show me what Aria made?" Aaron asked.

"Ok." The two walked off as both Aria and I made our way towards the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I hope he wasn't any trouble."

"He wasn't. Besides he's a cutie." I turned to face the two to see both Jack and Aaron eating. "I still don't know how you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"This. Being a mom and working for the F.B.I." Jack came back over and crawled onto my lap and kissed him on the top of his head.

"One step at a time."

**Here's Chapter 4, y'all. So tell me what you think. Not sure where the next chapter is going. So yeah, enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Playing Game

Chapter 5

I was eating my chicken salad the break room, Garcia walked in looking nervous.

"Garcia, there's nothing to worry about."

"Then why does this feel so wrong?"

"I'll handle Hotch. Something tells me you had no such luck?"

"Whoever is sending the texts-." Hotch walked in with a stern look on his face.

"What texts?" I looked at him like I caught with the last slice of pizza.

"I've been having Garcia running some unknown texts for me."

"When were you going to tell me this?" Garcia started to notice the tension between us.

"I should go." He nodded.

"Look I should have told you about the texts." He nodded.

"Why didn't you?" His voice raised some making me wince.

"Because I knew how you would react. I was hoping I would have answers."

"What do you know?" I felt my eyebrows twitch up.

"All I remember is a barn blowing up and the random texts." He thought a minute or two, but the look on his face told me a different story. "You're pulling me off the case, aren't you?" He didn't say anything but I knew the answer and left him standing in place.

I was sitting at a local bar, my cell phone went off with Prentiss's picture flashing across the screen as I picked it up and pressed the ignored button.

"Rough case?" The bartender asked as he placed a long neck in front of me.

"That obvious?"

"You're here in the middle of the morning…" I gave him a tiny smile.

"Point taken." JJ walked in with Morgan.

"Looks like you have some visitors." He went back to the dishes as I led both Morgan and JJ to a back both.

"Hotch send you?"

"Actually Prentiss."

"Right." I started to peeled the label off.

"What's with you?" Morgan asked.

"What, I can't enjoy a nice cold one in middle of day?"

"Hotch pulled you off the case didn't he?" JJ asked as I pointed my index finger at her.

"Bingo." Morgan took the beer from my hands. "Oh come on."

"You think we're going to let you drink your worries away?"

"I'm going to win this am I?" The two shook their heads no as I ran a hand over my face. "Fine."

Few days later I pulled into Rosewood and stepped out of my Mercedes-Benz in front of the old high school. I was lucky enough to run into Aria's mother in the office who had a surprise look on her face.

"Alex, hi." We exchanged hugs. "It's good to see you."

"You too."

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could speak with you, that is if you have time?"

"My free period is coming up. Say meet at the Brew in twenty?" I gave a nod just as my cell buzzed with JJ's picture.

"JJ, what's up?"

_"Ezra Fitzgerald escaped from jail." _I ran my hand through my hair and headed for Aria's classroom.

"I'm at Rosewood High."

_"You think he'll go there?" _Next thing I knew I was knocked out and saw Ezra's hand pick up my phone. _"Alex, are you there?"_

"Alexandra is tied up at the moment." He pressed the end button.

JJ rushed to Hotch's office just as he looked up from his current paper work.

"JJ what is it?"

"Ezra Fitz has Alex." He grabbed his pistol from his desk draw.

"Tell everyone we're rolling in ten." She nodded.

"On it."

Ezra Fitz's old classroom

While Ezra was taping my hands to the desk chair, I looked over at Aria who was already tied to a chair nearby.

"Why are you doing this Ezra?" Aria asked as he finished taping my legs to the chair.

"You should know Miss Brooks, after all, she works for the F.B.I." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Alex?"

"I never trusted Fitz." Aria gave me a stunned but more of a hurt look as Ezra grins.

"There it is. The truth doesn't hurt some bad does it?" I saw him getting what looked like to a bomb.

"You gotta be crazy."

Ella was getting her second refill just as a couple of black SUV's pulled up to the high school just as Spencer walked in with Hanna.

"Mrs. Montgomery, are you waiting on someone?" Spencer asked.

"I'm supposed to meet Alexandra here." Hanna gave her a confused look.

"She's back?"

"She didn't tell anyone of you?" The two shook their heads.

"What's going on at the high school?" Spencer curiously asked.

"I'm not sure." Hanna recognized Morgan who was taking off his sunglasses.

"Wait a second. That guy works with Alex."

"Come on." Spencer said.

Ezra was doing some finishing touches on the timer which was making Aria a lot more nervous than I was.

"How can you not be nervous?" She asked in a low whisper as I swallowed to keep my throat not being dry and looked at her.

"I am."

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't trust Ezra?" Aria asked as I was trying to keep the feeling from my wrists from going numb.

"I know I should have and I'm sorry."

"If you two are finished chit-chatting," He zipped the black duffle. "I have errands to make."

"You won't get away with this." I said coldly. "You have an F.B.I. agent held hostage do you-." Next thing I know I felt his hand against my face as I heard footsteps in the hallway. "Look, why don't you let Aria go-."

"Alex!" I ignored her.

"I'm more valuable than she is. I can get you anywhere you want."

"She's right, Ezra. What we had I'll always treasure." He looked at us.

"You have a valid point." He opened up his pocket knife and walked over towards Aria making me close my eyes as he cut the tape off. "Go." She looked at me and I nodded.

"I'll be fine."

Aria ran down the steps of Rosewood High and was greeted by both Morgan and JJ.

"Are you ok?" She nodded.

"I'm ok." She said shaken.

"Where's Alex?" Morgan asked.

"Ezra still has her." Both he and JJ started for the steps. "He has a bomb." The two turned around.

I looked down to see the time bomb counting down making slightly nervous as Ezra was writing something on the green chalk board.

"Ezra, Ezra come on. This is just-."

"Crazy?"

"I was going to say suicidal. But yeah, crazy works. Look, my team is already outside. We can talk about this."

"Really talk?" I nodded. "You did say that you never trusted me, Alex. Why is that?"

"So, I thought you had something to do with Alison's death."

"And now?"

"Now I just think you're a lonely guy, who got tied up with false relationship who thought he had a son with his high school sweet-." The next thing I knew I was knocked out with his gun.

"No one talks to me about relationships!" He walked over towards his old desk and grabbed the duffel. "I hate to cut the reunion short-." Derek, JJ and Hotch rushed in.

"F.B.I.! Drop the duffel and inner lock your fingers." Hotch said.

"Morgan."

"Hang on baby girl." I felt JJ's fingers touch the cut on my forehead making me wince.

"Looks like you got yourself a concussion."

I was sitting on the back of the ambulance when Mrs. Montgomery walked up with the girls followed by Hotch.

"Is she ok?" Ella asked.

"I'm fine."

"You have a concussion." The paramedic said while I stumbled off the back of the ambulance just as Spencer caught me before I fell.

"Maybe you should get checked out." Emily added.

"I'm fine really."

"You should really get checked out, Miss." Hotch spoke up.

"It's a mild concussion, correct?"

"Yes."

The ride on the jet home was quieter than usual, both Aaron and I were sitting on the couch when Morgan brought us some coffee which I gladly took.

"I know it's not-."

"It's fine, Derek. Thanks." I took a sip and passed it on to Hotch who sat it on a nearby table.

"So, how are you two going to handle Strauss?" Reid asked making the two of us share a glance.

"We really haven't put a lot thought to it." Hotch said as he was rubbing circles on my hand.

"You might want to think of something before Garcia grabs a hold of you and starts asking questions." JJ added.

"Garcia I can handle." She popped up on the screen.

"Good cause you've got a lot of explaining to missy."

_"Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated.- Confucius"_

**Here's chapter 5. I don't really know how I long I'm going to make this. Like always, let me know what y'all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Playing Game

**Three months later -**

It was raining slightly when my cell phone ranged with an unknown number flashing across the screen. I looked at the alarm clock to see who would be calling at three in the morning.

_"A collect call for Alexandra Brooks."_

"This is she."

_"Hey there, baby girl." _I slowly sat up.

"How the hell did you get this number?" I asked coldly making Aaron sit up.

_"That's no way to greet your own father."_ I felt Aaron's hand on my back.

"What do you want?"

_"I have information about that girl you used to know, Alison."_

"Why should I trust you?" Aaron's hand continued to rub circles to keep me calm.

_"Trust me." _He hung the phone up before I could continue.

"What's wrong?" I swallowed as I looked at him.

"We need to get back to Rosewood."

The weather had gotten a little cooler for fall as we pulled up to the station just as the sun was rising. I spotted Caleb and Hanna who greeted Aria at the Brew and made a mental note to myself to warn them not to take any messages from my father.

"Alex, are you alright?" Reid asked.

"I'm fine."

I walked into the interview room followed by Morgan, who stood against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You look like your mother." I felt my jaw tighten.

"You said you had some information."

"Defiantly your mother's personality."

"Cut the crap."

"What's baldy doing here?" I saw Morgan's eyebrows rise.

"It's protocol." I placed a pen and paper in front of him. "Tell us what you know." He crossed his arms.

"Only if he leaves." I got up and pressed my hand against the pressure point of his neck.

"You want to play hard ball, you got it." I left slamming the door behind not bothering to look at JJ or DA Hastings.

I was standing on the roof of Rosewood PD when I noticed a Styrofoam cup of station house coffee next to me.

"Thought you could use some." Pam Fields said.

"Thanks." She nodded as the two of us continued to enjoy the view while we can.

"How are you holding up?"

"How am I supposed to react? I haven't seen or talked to my father since my parent's divorce." Pam's returned a solemn look as she gently rubbed my back.

"I wish I knew what to say."

"Yeah, me too." I added.

It started to drizzle when I opened the barn doors on my parent's old place. I walked into my dad's old recording studio to see an old beat up guitar case with different bumper stickers all over it. I opened it just as a couple of unknown pictures fell out from behind his guitar making me sick to my stomach while I dialed JJ's number.

_"Agent Jareau." _

"It's me. We have a problem."

_"Where are you?"_ Hotch turned around. _"We're on our way."_

The rain was slightly pouring when the team pulled up as I stood outside the bard drenched when both Hotch and JJ walked up with umbrellas in hand.

"You said you found pictures?" Hotch asked.

"Some that I have never seen before." I said leading them into the studio.

"Your father was a musician?"

"Yeah." I answer a little bitterly than intended.

"It's hard to tell if these pictures are even related to the case." JJ said.

"_Related?_" I asked as I picked up a couple. "JJ, it shows what kind of father I really had! He tore my family apart. How am I ever going to trust him again?" I tossed them back to table just as Morgan and Reid walked up.

I was Hanna and Caleb's house and curled up on the couch holding a pillow as some random _John Hughes_ movie was playing.

"Ok, this isn't working." I turned to face them.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm just not in the mood for _John Hughes_ marathon." I tucked some hair that had fallen behind my ear as I felt Aria's hand rubbing on my leg for comfort just as a knock occurred on the door.

"Agent Hotchner." Hanna said as I walked up to the two.

"We need to talk." I nodded as we stepped outside. "You were-."

"Out of line with JJ, I know. I'm just so _pissed_ at my father."

"And you have every right to be." I sat down on the porch swing and wrapped my arms around myself.

"I'm not sure I can do this job anymore." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

**And here's chapter 6. Yeah I know it's kinda short, but a lot of drama as usual. I'm not sure on how this will play out. If there's any mistakes that you see please let me know. But like always. Enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Playing Game

Chapter 7

_Years earlier_

_It was the state championship I had the basketball at the three-point line. It was less than five seconds before the buzzer as I was about to take, the shot, as the crowd was cheering, the other team players charged at me by knocking hard into the brick wall. Everyone froze, the lairs stood as the team coach rushed to my aid asking me if was ok._

The alarm buzzed waking me up as I rubbing my face with my hand and walked into the kitchen to see Hotch cooking breakfast. Jack looked up from his plate covered from what looked like to be chocolate chip pancakes on his face.

"I'm having pancakes!" I let out a small laugh and grin.

"I see that." Aaron turned around as I put my hair up in a ponytail.

"Morning." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Morning." We greeted each other with a kiss.

"You seem to be doing better this morning." I gave him a nod.

"A little. I must have had a bug that has been going around." He flipped the last pancake in the skillet.

"It is flu season." I gave a nod and grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate.

I was curled up on the couch when the girls walked into living room while watching one of the classic movies that I have in my movie collection, I started to feel bile form in throat making squirm in my seated position making both Hanna and Aria share glances.

"You know it's not a scary movie right?" Hanna said.

"Mhm." I jumped off the couch and rushed to the bathroom followed by Aria.

"You ok in there?" I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth as I saw the door opened slowly.

"I don't think it's the flu."

Back at the BAU, I was looking through some old case files that linked to Mona's case when Morgan walked into room with a confused look on his face.

"Thought you were sick?"

"Must have been the twenty-four hour bug." He nodded.

"New case?"

"Trying to close in loose ties."

"You're thinking that Vanderwaal and Alison DiLaurentis are still out there, don't you?" I re-situated in my chair and leaned in.

"Call me crazy if you want, but yeah I do."

"I don't think you're crazy." I returned a small smile. "Have you told Hotch?"

"No. Not yet."

I was waiting nervously in the hospital room and I kept looking down at my watch, making Aria annoyed.

"Looking at your watch, won't make the time go any quicker." I looked at her.

"I'm just nervous ok?"

"You're really nervous, aren't you?"

"Look, I'm almost thirty, not…" The doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Miller." We shook hands. "Based on the symptoms that you told me…"

The weather was rather cold for November even though people were still eating outside on the patio at the Brew as Aria and I was leaving the woman's clinic when she stopped in mid step making run into her.

"Don't tell me there's a shoe sell across the street." That's when I spotted the same red coat that Aria was staring at.

"It could just be coincidence." I just nodded as I zipped my leather jacket.

Alison eating salad with someone who she hadn't seen before, but then again it was just the back of a blonde person's head.

Just seeing the person's blonde's hair brought me back to time that we were in Aly's bedroom laughing, playing truth or dare. It was about that time I started to develop a crush on her brother, Jason, which I dared not to tell her about.

I was brought back to reality by the ringing of my cell phone with a personalized ringtone for Hotch.

_"How's everything in Rosewood?"_ I got Aria's attention and the two of us started to walk to her car.

"Good. I miss you guys." We pulled up to Aria's mother's house still feeling like we were being watched by someone.

The two of us entered the house, surprise to see Jason, Ella and Jack playing 'Sorry' and Aaron walking out of the kitchen.

"Hope you don't mind us being here." I felt my grow as I walking towards him.

"Not at all." Both Ella and Jason looked at Aria.

"You know something don't you?" Ella asked. She just looked at two.

"Aria, it's your turn." Jack said.

"Ok. Let's see if I remember how to play this."

I was snacking on hors d'oeuvres while Aaron was fixing some left over pizza and started to grab two beers until I stopped him.

"I better have water." With that, he hit his head backing out of the fridge.

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" I just nodded as he pulled me into a kiss just as Ella walked in.

"What's going on here?" I turned to face her while Aaron had his hands draped over my flat stomach just as Aria, Jason walked in carrying Jack on Jason's back.

"I guess I might as well tell-." I thought Ella's eyes were going to pop out of her head as she nearly knocked me down.

I walked into the dark gymnasium, and took a whiff of the smell of old gym socks that was making my stomach turn just as the door open to reveal Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna.

"Three times in four months, this has to be a new record for you." Hanna smirked at me as I rolled my eyes at her.

"I know there's not a new case, otherwise-." I cut her off.

"Hopefully there's not." I pulled out my cellphone and showed them the text.

"You've been getting texts from 'A'?" Emily asked.

"Since I saw my father."

"You know it's not him."

"I wouldn't put anything past him."

"She's right." Jason said as he emerged from the shadows. "Hi Alex." Next thing I knew, I decked him in the jaw and left them standing there, speechless.

As I was standing outside the school, I didn't hear Aria behind me when a car came out of nowhere knocking me out cold.

"ALEX!" Aria screamed just as Spencer, Hanna and Emily rushed out of the gym.

The monitors were beeping silently as my eyes were beginning to focus to room getting both Aaron and Aria's attentions.

"W-what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Aaron asked. I shook my head no as Aria spoke.

"A car hit you." It was slowly coming back to me.

"And the baby?" I felt Aaron's hand cover my stomach.

"I should go and let the others know you're ok." I returned a slow nod.

_Oscar Wilde once said, "The truth is rarely pure and never simple."_

**There's Chapter 7. Like always, let me know what y'all think. Thanks.**


End file.
